A Giant Reqest
by Navatar13
Summary: Oneshot between Hagrid and Harry. WARNING: explicit yaoi


Harry trudged through the snow towards Hagrid's hut. He had taken the floo network to McGonnagall's office, had tea with her, and was now in a hurry to get to Hagrid's warm cabin.

Harry often returned to Hogwarts to visit Hargrid. It had only been a year since the end of the war, but Harry had returned three times.

On his fourth time back, Harry brought an enlarged bottle of mead.

"Harry!" Hagrid boomed as he opened the door to let Harry in. "It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Hagrid," Harry replied, smiling. Harry waved his wand, drying his robes. He removed the bottle of extra strength mead and offered it to Hagrid.

"That's sommat strong!" Hagrid said, taking the bottle from Harry. "Doesn't even take a lot to do me in with this stuff."

"Good," said Harry. "I wanted something strong."

"Not trying to get me drunk now, eh?" Hagrid asked laughing.

"Not exactly," Harry said shrugging his robes off. He made his way over to the fire before turning to face Hagrid. "I did want to talk to you about something though."

Hagrid sat in the chair near Harry. "What's bothering you?" He asked, stroking his beard.

Harry took a deep breath. "Hagrid, you're a lot more than a friend to me," he started blushing. "I know that this is coming out of the blue, but I can't stop thinking about you. I love you Hagrid"

"Harry..." Hagrid started. "I don't know what to say... But I'm 25 years older than ya... And a lot bigger."

"I get it," Harry said. He turned to go, but Hargid put his huge hand on Harry's shoulder. He spun Harry around and lifted him, holding him tight to his chest.

"Don't you dare think I don't love you," Hagrid whishpered. Harry burried his face deeper into Hagrid's beard. "Harry, I've wanted to fuck ya for years. But I'm not a... little guy... I don't want to hurt you."

"That's why I brought the mead," said Harry blushing. "I want you inside me Hagrid."

Suddenly, Hagrid threw Harry onto the bed with one dinner-plate-sized hand. The half giant ripped Harry's shirt off with ease, and began removing his own shirt. Now shirtless, Hagrid loomed over Harry, as he undid his belt.

Hagrid had a small beer gut, but was not fat by any means. His chest muscles were large and defined, and his torso was covered with hair.

"Take off yer pants," Hagrid ordered. Once Harry was naked, Hagrid handed him the bottle of mead. Harry took several shots at once.

Hagrid removed his pants and stood over Harry. Harry took in the half-giant with awe. Hagrid was 9 feet tall, and at least 400 pounds. His cock was 14 inches long, and wider than Harry's bicep.

"You don't have to-" Hagrid started.

"No, I want to take it," said Harry.

Hagrid climbed on top of Harry, and humped him roughly. All 400 pounds could have crushed Harry, but he enjoyed the weight on top of him.

Hagrid rubbed up against Harry, panting hard. agrid was too strong and heavy for Harry to return any of the pressure.

Hagrid flipped Harry over onto his stomach and reached for his xtra strength lubricant. He dipped his finger and pressed one finger into Harry's ass.

Harry almost screamed. Hagrid's single finger was bigger than any cock Harry had taken. Hagrid worked it into Harry's ass for several minutes, before adding another. Harry grunted in pain at the size. At the third, Harry actually screamed.

"You still want it boy?" Hagrid asked, pumping Harry with his fingers still.

"Please," Harry begged. "I don't care how much it hurts, I need you to cum inside me."

Hagrid growled at these words, pulling his fingers out. He poured the rest of the lube on his thick member, and lined himself up with Harry's small hole.

"Just remember you asked me for this," Hagrid said. "I'm a rough lover, and it ain't gonna be easy for me to stop."

Hagrid pressed his cock into Harry's hole. He slid in until his pubes rested against Harry's round ass.

Harry screamed and cried as all 14 inches filled him. He sobbed into the pillow as Hagrid started to move.

Hagrid humped Harry flat into the mattress, slow at first. After a few minutes at a steady pace, he firmly gripped the bed frame and doubled his pace. He pounded into Harry who sobbed in pain and moaned in pleasure for over an hour.

"I'm getting close" Hagrid grunted. His pace doubled again, and this time Harry screamed loudly. It hurt so badly but Harry felt good knowing Hagrid was taking pleasure from using him.

Hagrid growled as he came, spilling large spurts of cum into Harry.

He fell flat on top of him. "I love you boy," Hagrid said.

"I love you too."

Still Hard and inside Harry, Hagrid reached for the blanket to cover them. He kept Harry pinned to to the mattress, and he didn't pull out. They stayed like that, comfortable, all night.


End file.
